jagged_dicefandomcom-20200214-history
The Tyrants
Unknown except to the Royal House of Greybank and the Cabinet, the Tyrants extend their reach through the kingdoms of the continent, placing their people in politically important positions to prevent a Purge of Doppelgangers and Changelings. Tangentially related to the Cabinet but favoring a more direct and often bloody method of operation, the Tyrants are never more than eight in number and are composed of any race who qualifies; anyone with sufficient skill and belief in their stated aims is able to join if there is a place available, and a title is given to them upon admission. Each Tyrant, once deployed, is to take an active role in shaping public perception of Greybank and to steer conflict away from the island nation whenever possible – causing conflicts between other nations is accepted as a part of the job and is not worth noting in reports. They are allowed to use whatever means necessary to protect the interests of Greybank short of killing another Tyrant, though an exception exists in Philomos, the human deployed to Silver Flame territory, as the situation there is unstable enough to warrant extreme measures to protect their position. Each Tyrant holds complete control over their agents in the part of the world in which they are assigned and use their underlings as everything from assassins to information brokers. When called upon by the Royal House the Tyrants also function as Greybank’s shock troops, with each member being highly trained in their area of expertise. They are frequent visitors to the Vault of Memory, and some factions offer identity theft, smearing, and fabrication services for a price. The one thing they share in common is an unwavering loyalty first and foremost to Greybank, and then secondly to Remiel Freeman. Formation The group that would later be known as The Tyrants was conceptualised in response to a request from Council of Greybank; they stated the need for a branch of government to address the potential of another tyrant arising that could choose Changelings or Doppelgangers as the subject of a Purge, and provided countless resources towards this end. Officially under the purview of the Intelligence Division, Nils Freeman was placed in charge of recruitment and training and was nearly immediately sent out with a handful of dossiers to follow up on. Goals * Protect Greybank at any cost by manipulating the politics of fellow nations (Dissuade, Distract, Disseminate propaganda, Dismantle) * Eliminate direct and imminent threats to the continued survival of the nation * In the absence of an identified threat, work to support the interests of ones adopted nation in less obtrusive ways Rules and Regulations * Killing of another Tyrant is forbidden and the highest taboo. The only exception is whomever is assigned to The Silver Flame, as special treatment is given due to the difficulty of maintaining the position there. * When a summons (example) is given, all possible resources must be dedicated to answering it. An absence or failure to communicate will be handled as appropriate. * Troops gathered under your personal banner will be held to the same standards as full members. * Speaking of your position or duties to anyone other than a fellow Tyrant is tantamount to treason. * Acting against the better interests of your adopted nation unless it is to protect Greybank is forbidden. Current Members and Deployment Fen - The Iron Lotus (Warforged Lands) Imri - The Bloody Mask (Elven Lands) Remiel - The Grasping Hand (Greybank) Philomos - The Crowned Wyrm (Silver Flame) Medea - The Vermilion Eye (Whitesun) Arethusa - The Slithering Malice (Divided Nations of Balic) Nikolai - The Withering Heart (Divided Nations of Balic) Telemachus - The Slavering Maw (Darguun) Relations With Other Factions The Cabinet of Faces holds a positive relationship with its sister group, often recommending members to their care and offering their considerable resources for reports and identity fabrication/theft. The Thieves Guild - Balic Chapter is currently aware that a military branch of Greybank exists outside of the navy and royal guard, but not any specifics. The current Guildmaster is friends with the founder of the Tyrants, and as such the Tyrants in Balic are lenient toward their members. The Golden Eye is looked on with amusement and is used by several members under their working aliases. The Royal House of Greybank / Council of Greybank rarely issues orders to Tyrants, largely leaving them to their own devices, as they prefer it. The Tyrants look upon the House & Council with a healthy dose of both suspicion and respect. The Benefactor / Runner's Guild has an uneasy relationship with The Tyrants due to The Grasping Hand constantly interfering in their work despite both organisations working for the House & Council. There is a negative past history between the founding Freeman family and The Benefactor that leads to mutual mistrust.